Welcome Home America
by PrussianLove
Summary: Canada's sick and tired of being ignored by everyone. So Prussia convinces him that his madness is caused by it, telling him that killing off his family will fix it. So, he goes after America.


Yay for Yanderp!Canada?

( )( )( )( )

America decided to walk home from the meeting, considering it was in his country and he didn't feel like driving. It was cold, misty, and dark outside. He hated nights like these. He thanked god that there was streetlights, and that they weren't burnt out.

He whistled his national anthem as he walked to keep his mind off how scary it was. He walked a long time like this, in the silence, wanting to get home faster.

He thought back to the events at the meeting, it had been normal: England yelled at him for being late, France harassed England, Russia was scary, China was annoyed, Italy clang to Germany the whole time, and Germany kept his face straight, minus his constant blushing.

Then America remembered something- England had left the meeting early, which wasn't in character for the Brit. Alfred started thinking back to the reason why he had left to no avail. The Briton didn't tell America why he had to leave, he just did.

The American resolved to calling England once he got home, just so he knew the Englishman was okay. He walked a little while longer before he realized he had come to his street.

He walked down the street quickly, running inside the house and holding the door closed behind him. He felt as if something had been following him the whole time.

He turned the lights on in every room, making sure there were no dark spaces. He laid his coat down on his couch, and then walked into his kitchen and made some coffee. It was something that he normally drank that when he felt nervous or scared, and even the smell of it calmed him down a little.

Once it was done, he took a sip and called England. No one answered. He called once more, this time leaving a message.

He didn't notice he left the door unlocked, and that someone had walked in. That someone expected it, since it was normal for the American to be unobservant. The person giggled, then said, in a singsong voice,

"Didn't answer, did he Al?" America head snapped around, staring at the blond-haired man behind him.

"Who-? Who are you?" the American asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Just like everyone else, you forgot me, too. Sad really, it won't be as fun if you don't know to whom to beg forgiveness," the man said, smiling.

America shivered a little.

"W-What do you mean? Beg forgiveness? What do you want with me?" Alfred asked, this time his voice cracking at the end. The other blond in the room smiled.

"I'm Canada, of course. Your little brother? Don't you remember me, Al?" Canada said, giggling. America's eyes opened wide.

"C-Canada? Mattie? Why- Why are you here?" he asked, now very confused.

The Canadian smiled gleefully, obviously ready to answer the question.

"Well, Big Brother, I'm here to tell you a story, and then pay you back for all you've done," he said, walking up to the American. America jumped out of his seat, spilling his coffee, and backed away.

"Er- Mattie, are you okay? You look weird. Are you drunk or sick or something?" America asked, stepping up a little and putting his hand on Canada's forehead. Canada giggled again.

"It's so nice your finally worried about me Al~ and I am sick, but it's a sickness that can't be cured…unless you kill the person who caused it," the Canadian said, then grabbed America's hand and tried to break the fingers on it.

America gasped in pain before pulling away from Canada. America ran into the upstairs of his house. Canada's smile grew even wider as he watched America go.

"Always so much more fun when they run~" he said, and then started to walk after Alfred. America had made it all the way to his bedroom before Canada caught up with him.

The Canadian grabbed him and pulled him down, sitting down on top of him. America struggled, but couldn't free himself of the smaller man. He looked up into Canada's midnight blue-purple colored eyes.

Those eyes that were once soft and kind were now hard and glossy, as though the Canadian was in another world.

"Mattie, what's wrong? I'll help, I'll be better! There's no reason to do this!" America said, pleading with his little brother. Canada smiled a smile that made a chill run down America's spine.

"I want to tell you a story Al," Matthew said.

"Now, once upon a time, there was a family of four: two parents, and two kids. The children were almost twins, but very different. The older one was a good child, quiet and smart. He listened to his parents and helped his elder brother when he needed it. He was the perfect child."

"Sadly, the younger child wasn't. He was arrogant and obnoxious. He got terrible grades, and always wanted attention. The parents, though loving the older child, paid much of their attention to the younger child. They helped him along, doing everything they could for him. They loved him and encouraged him, while ignoring their elder child."

"Soon enough, the elder child was forgotten. The elder went on to be an all A student, got a scholarship, and went to college. He did what parents would want their child to do, but no matter what the elder child did, the younger child still got all the attention."

"Even when the younger child left his parents like an idiot, the elder stayed and listened. The parents paid a little attention to him after that. Soon enough though, the younger was the center of the attention again. They forgot who the elder one even was, although he was much better than his brother was."

"Despite this, the older one acted as if it didn't bother him. He just held it all bottled up inside of him. He stayed good, and listened to his parents, when they bothered to remember him."

"Soon enough, he realized he couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer. He was like a volcano, ready to explode. The littlest thing could have made him snap and lash out."

"Thankfully, he met someone with the same problem. They had the same feelings: one practically didn't exist, and the other was slowly being forgotten. They both said that they loved being alone, that it was fun, but it wasn't the truth."

"But you see, that man loved him and made up for what he didn't have. He also changed the elder child's anger into something else. He put something like a harness on it. See, he had something in mind. He wanted to help the child keep his anger bottled up inside, until he could use it to his advantage, a way to get them both noticed, and still get rid of his enemies at the same time. They hatched a plan together. This person, he convinced the elder one that if he killed everyone who had ever forgotten him, that people would start noticing him. They had to change this plan though, considering everyone forgot the younger one, and then it would be lonely. They decided to go back to his roots- his family, the ungrateful ones who forgot him from the beginning~"

Canada finished, and then pulled a knife out of his pocket. America's eyes widened, and he pulled away as best as he could, but couldn't go very far. Canada giggled happily, watching America squirm in desperation.

"Mattie! It's okay! I get it! The story is about us! I'll remember you! I was an idiot for forgetting my older brother! I promise!" America begged, grabbing Canada's arms. Canada got a disgusted look on his face, then grabbed the American's shirt collar. Canada bent down towards America, to where their noses almost touched.

"How. Dare. YOU! Don't LIE to me! You think I believe you? They all say that, say they'll remember me, but they never do! You think you can? No, you can't. You're too self-absorbed to know anyone but yourself and England. Ha! You remember me? Lies," Canada said, releasing the American, but then cutting into his shirt.

"W-What are you doing Mattie? I-I… What? What is this?" America asked, struggling. He couldn't get away, of course, so Canada proceeded to cut open the American's shirt. Once done, Canada giggled and tapped his knife on America's chest, as if he were plotting a map. He then took the knife and cut carefully into America's skin, making a small line. America screamed, and tried to push Canada off. Canada laughed and just continued to make lines, which were turning into a shape. America's screams became shriller.

"You know, Al, France's screams were very different from yours. They were more like a girl shrieking at a scary movie. It was quite fun to see him quiver under me as I carved my mark into his chest. His blood, oh, it was wonderful! So warm!"

"I wish you could have been there when I killed England though, because I took special care with him. I killed him first, you know. I lured him out of the conference, told him I needed to talk urgently at his house. He followed, of course, worried since he didn't know I existed, so I must have been important. I did the same as you and France to him, only I did extra. I cut off his fingers and toes. He ignored me most anyway. He loved you, you know. He screamed your name as I took off the last of his fingers, 'Al~ Alfred, America, you git, save me' he screamed, crying and crying and screaming. He was so funny. His tears were so nice, making me feel warm and fuzzy. It was so wonderful~!" Canada said, finishing his carving. America just screamed on.

"It's so pretty~ Really a masterpiece! I wish you could see it, but I can't let you up, because you'll run," Canada said, tracing his finger over the flag he carved into the American's chest.

America stopped screaming for a second, and looked up through teary eyes at his little brother. "Ca- Cana- Canada, why? W-Why are you doing this? We're brothers! We stick together-"

"I knew that no one noticed you! It was my fault! I did what I did so they didn't notice you! I knew you were smarter and greater than I was, so I was bad. I wanted the attention! I didn't want to be the forgotten one, so I did all I could to make it you! I'm sorry! I notice you, I just pretend not to! I promise- I-I'll-I'll..." America said, but his voice trailed off at the end, not knowing what else to say.

Canada stopped smiling at this, thinking it over. He almost stopped, but he remembered something Prussia had told him. "No mercy" he had said, telling Canada about how it would be killing someone "They'll beg and beg for forgiveness, maybe even make up stories to confuse you and change your mind, but always remember, keine gnade, no mercy, no matter what". Canada shook all merciful thoughts out of his head, and he stared coldly at the American.

"Don't. Lie. To. ME! I don't care what you say, keine gnade, keine gnade, keine gnade! NO. MERCY!" Canada said, and brought the knife above his head. America cried softly, and then screamed and screamed.

Canada was crying himself at this point, but it didn't stop him. Canada pulled the knife down and rested it on America's neck, then slowly traced it across, leaving a bloody line behind it.

America just whimpered, being all out of breath from screaming. Canada smiled, and then finished his job, stabbing the knife in the American's throat, and then twisting around and around; making sure his job was done. America tried to scream out, but the blood blocked his cries, and bubbled out of his mouth.

Canada pulled the knife out of his brother's throat, a soft giggle coming from his lips. He put the knife up to his lips, licking the blood off it.

He then bent down and kissed his brother's cheek, whispering, "I love you," into his ear. America just looked up surprised at the Canadian, but then took his last breath, blood tricking out his mouth.

Canada got up off the American and walked out of the room, using the wall as support. He knew that he didn't have the energy to walk all the way home from there, but Prussia was waiting for him at the door.

"They'll notice us know, mein leibe. They'll never forget our names." The albino said, pulling Canada into his arms and kissing his head. Canada smiled, but then broke down into Prussia's arms.

"I-I killed him" Canada said, and cried harder. Prussia shushed him, picked the Canadian up, and carried him.

"Don't worry, the rest will get better" he said, already imagining what a world without Russia would be like for him.


End file.
